


The Gala

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Danny invites Misty to the Annual Rand Corp Gala.





	The Gala

“Thanks again for helping me out tonight.”

“It's no problem Misty. In fact it's been fun helping you find a dress although I'm definitely not a fashion expert.”

“Well that's good because I need a friend who will tell me the truth and not a fashion expert. I mean I know this is weird you helping me pick out a dress for a date with Danny so thanks Colleen.”

“Look Danny and I are better crime fighting partners than romantic ones and besides you two are great together.”

“Well what do you think?” Misty had put on another dress to show Colleen.

“I love it! That's the dress it's perfect.”

“Good because I don't think I could endure trying anymore on.”

 

About 3 hours later after Colleen had left and she'd finished getting ready she heard a knock at her door.

“Wow” was all Danny could get out as she opened the door to him.

“Wow good or wow bad?”

“Definitely wow good. You look beautiful Misty!” 

“Thanks baby” She told him as she leaned in to kiss him.

“You ready?” he asked her

“I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. You sure all these board members are good with a cop at their Gala?”

“It's going to be fine Misty. They'll be so mesmerized by your beauty they won't even care.”

“Well you sure know how to calm a girl’s fears Mr. Rand.” she kissed him on his cheek as they walked down to the waiting car.

 

“I don't think I'll ever get used to this.” Misty said as the driver opened the car door for them and they got in. 

“Get used to what?” Danny asked with no idea as to what she was talking about.

“This” She replied as she waved her arms around at everything. “The driver, this car, you and your fancy suits.”

“Yeah but you know this isn't the real me. It's just a part I play to appease some people.”

She put her hands on his face “I know who you are Danny Rand, but sometimes when the world reminds me how it sees you it just takes me minute.” 

He kissed her palm as they headed towards the event.

 

“Misty thank you again for saying yes tonight. I know it's not your element, but I feel so much more calm and at ease when I'm with you.” He told her when they’d arrived and he'd gotten her some champagne.

“You just knock ‘em dead with your speech baby!”

“Alright but first I'll take a dance” 

She gave him a look and then extended her hand as she looked into that smile of his.


End file.
